Heavenly Body Magic
Heavenly Body Magic is a Caster Type magic utilized by Jellal Fernandes, which is based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. User generates and manipulates energy of stars from his body and uses it against enemy. Example, starlight attacks, starchains or starbeams. In Fairy Tail: Shooting Star, Gaika Kamijou utilizes this magic. Moves Gaika's Spells *'Meteor' (流星 Ryūsei): Jellal's body is surrounded by magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of magic. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園 Ankoku no Rakuen lit. Dark Paradise): Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him. Jellal then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, similar to the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. In Rave Master, Sieg Hart uses a spell with a similar name but with drastically different effects. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣 Shichi Seiken lit. Seven Star Sword): Jellal summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals a meteor. Sieg Hart, from Hiro Mashima's earlier work, Rave Master, uses this spell in a similiar manner. The spell's name is derived from the Big Dipper. *'Double Cluster' (重 集塊 Omo Shuukai lit. Double Cluster): Gaika throws out his hand, and the opponent is struck with a blast of light that strikes them in their exact location. *'Great Diamond' (偉大なギヤマン Idana Giyaman lit. Great Diamond): Gaika throws his hand up, and a blast of light shoots out of the ground, under the enemy. *'Orion's Sword' (小三星 Ko-Mitsu-Boshi lit. Little Three Stars): Gaika summons a sword made out of light that can extend and contract at will, or seperate into dozens of smaller swords to fire at the enemy. *'Triangulum Astrale' (南の三角 Minami no Sankaku lit. Southern Triangle): Gaika conjures multiple magic seals in front of himself and uses them to fire powerful beams of light. Once the beams reach a designated area, their magic compacts itself and explodes. This spell can be used to take down multiple enemies in different and distant locations. *'Hydrus' (水蛇 Mizu Hebi lit. Water Serpent): Gaika sends out several whips made out of light to batter the opponent. *'Volans' (飛魚 Tobuio lit. Flying Fish): Gaika points at his opponent, and he fires a beam of light at them, capable of inflicting piercing damage. *'Corona Australis' (南の冠 Minami no Kanmuri lit. Southern Crown): Gaika creates a dark-coloured globe of concentrated magic that progressively expands, thus destroying everything in its way. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic